The Percy Jackson Hunger Games
by ArrowKat12
Summary: 24 characters from the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus books fight in the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Reaping **Jason Grace, District 1**

"You're volunteering today!" My dad reminds me from the kitchen.

"Yup!" I reply, flexing my muscles. My reaping clothes are lied out on my bed, which I approved earlier. They are good-looking, but I can make anything look good. My hair is damp from the shower, making cold water droplets glide down my back. I use the towel to scrub them off, and squeeze the remaining droplets out of my hair.

Minutes later my reaping outfit is on, and I'm heading off to the reaping. I can see the escort already on stage. She's making her way over to the girl's ball. I resist the urge to pass getting my finger pricked when I'm there. The escort fumbles around in the girl's ball until she finds a slip of paper she likes. She slowly rises her hand, pinching it like it contains germs. She slowly opens it.

"Piper McLean" she reads. Piper is the girl supposed to volunteer. She makes her way up to the stage, glaring at anyone who might dare to volunteer. Nobody does.

"Lovely, lovely!" The escort cries. Clearly, she doesn't remember the last time no one volunteered in District 1. "Now, for the boys!"

The boy next to me sighs. He really wanted to volunteer. The escort takes a name out of the boy's bowl.

"Connor—"She says before I interrupt her.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I exclaim. I smile smugly at the boy next to me. He sticks his tongue out at me. I jog up the stage. When I get to the top, I get a better look at Piper. She has choppy brown hair, which she probably got from her Cherokee culture. She's waving to her dad, a handsome man far away from the stage. I eye my dad. He isn't smiling.

**AN: I know this chapter is very short and the writing is poor, but this is my first fanfiction. Plus, I find reapings very boring especially if they're from a career district. I know Jason is way more self-centered than in Rick Riordan's books, but in my story he's a career, and careers aren't the nice type. I'll try to do way better in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRAIN RIDE**

**Piper McLean, District 1**

The escort leads me and Jason into a plush room with white sofas and mahogany tables. A TV is in one corner, showing replays of all the reapings. Jason's eyes bright up and he nearly drops the water bottle he's holding. He practically dives in front of the TV. The District 1 reaping is almost over, but Jason is admiring himself. I'm focused on the wig our escort wears, since I couldn't see it during the time I was on stage. I sit down on a sofa, to see who the capitol is sending to their death. I try to spot any weakness on the tributes. The muscular girl from 2, has too much muscle. She won't fit through any small hole. Frank from 5 is self-conscious. The girl from 7 cares too much her make up. Grover, the boy from 10 cares too much about plants. "Who are we going to be allies with?" Jason asks, stroking his hair. "I don't know. Maybe the girl from 4?" I suggest. Jason shrugs. "I guess she seems vicious enough. Nyssa and Jake from 11 are strong, and the boy from 3 is smart. The tributes from 2 are fine, though we'll ditch them soon. I'm not very fond of the District 2 female" Jason says, and I nod. Our escort rises. "I'm going to find Octavian and Athena" the escort says in her capitalized accent. "Who?" Jason asks, his eyebrows scrunched up. "Our mentors" I say for our escort. "They teach us some facts about the games". A scrawny blonde guy and a wise-looking woman walk in. I get to my feet immediately. The scrawny guy pinches his lips together as if he sucked on a lemon. "I'm Octavian. I won last year's games. Don't talk to me." He says. The woman, supposedly Athena, walks over to Jason, her white dress swinging side to side. "I'll be your mentor" she tells him. "What's a mentor?" He asks. I sigh. Not because my ally is as dumb as a doorknob, but I'm stuck with the crabby mentor who won't let me talk to him. Octavian plops down on a sofa. "Tell me," he says, "what's your weapon?" I hesitate. I'm not good with weapons, though he loves 'em. I saw him slash off ten heads last year in a heartbeat. That's something I can't do. "Well, I don't really—." I say before he cuts me off. "You mean you don't use weapons?" He interrupts, shocked. I nod, he sighs, I clench my jaw. "There was this kid last year—from 5. He was killed in the worst way imaginable. And you know how that happened? His refusal to kill" Octavian points out. He traces his fingers on the handle of a butter knife, and picks it up. "Nobody good ever wins the games" he whispers in my ear. He throws the butter knife an inch from my head, and it lands a good stick in the wall. I gasp. Octavian's mouth curves upward, into a grin. Then he lets out a menacing laugh. My throat boils with anger. I slowly rise. A my fist lands in his jaw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chariot Ride Prep**

**Luke Castellan, District 2**

My prep team, whose names I neither care nor know, are almost killing me. They splash burning liquid on my legs, and yank the excess hair off of my flesh. They continue saying: _Kronos will be here any minute now, sweetie!_ In their chirpy voices.

They must of mistaken minutes with hours, because in an hour and a half, a man comes in and they leave. The man has a bald head and sunburned skin, while his eyes, his golden eyes, seem to intimidate even the floorboards.

"I'm Kronos, your stylist" he says in a deep, growling voice. The clear windows almost shatter in his presence. I like him. "I designed your chariot costume" he says. _So?_ My mind says.

"So?" I ask. Kronos scowled.

"I believe you don't know how important this moment is. The chariot ride is where the sponsors get to view the tributes for the first time. Are you good at making friends?" Kronos asks. I smile, smoothing out my blonde hair.

"Oh, well let's just say I can make people like me… Me liking them? That's a whole different matter". I say.

Kronos smiles. He walks over to a closet, and swings the doors open. He grins as he takes out a silver shirt and pants.

"Um… great! District 2 is Masonry… we make weapons."

"Oh, it's the prop that counts—not the actual clothes. You'll find the props in the chariot." Kronos says.

**AN: Sorry that it's really short again. I promise in the actual games the chapters will be longer.**


	4. Chariot Ride

**Chariot Ride**

**Clarisse La Rue**

The costume in my chariot, I hate. The props, I love. The costume is this metallic gray dress, with gold lining. _I never wear dresses_. The props are weapons and shields. My districts partner, Luke, can pull off rocking his outfit. His shirt is tight enough to show his muscles, and he holds the swords like a pro. I'm don't look good in a dress, but the spear I hold is breaking the chariot—deadly. Finally the district 1 chariot goes. Snowy white horses pull a snowy white chariot, carrying the tributes for district 1 in cloaks and crowns as if they were the king and queen. Then we go out. I'm surprised how many people shout my name, but more call out Luke's. Oh well. Once I win, I'll show them. Our names disappear as the tributes from 3 come in. Their costume is really cool. They have black outfits with blue sparks of electricity shooting off. Reyna and Travis are their names, I think. Then district 4 comes. They have deep green wetsuits with snorkels and fins.

"Nico!" a woman calls, and throws him a seashell that bounces off the boy's head.

District 5 comes in. They are dressed up like power lines—ha! The district 6 tributes come in, dressed up like train conductors. District 7 are trees, District 8, smoke. Who dresses up a tribute like _smoke_? District 9 are bags of grain, and ten are a cow and cow boy. Eleven's costumes are terrible—a carrot. Bleah. District 12 are lumps of coal. We all gather around president Snow. I look around me. Every one of these people I'm looking at will be dead within days. Great!


	5. Training Day 1

**Training day 1**

**Travis Stoll, District 3**

I've come up with a strategy. Training Day 1 is about survival stuff—making fires, healing, poisonous berries, that stuff. Day 2 is about weapons—spears, swords, battle axes… Day 3 is about learning about the other tributes. Such as what their weaknesses are—maybe making allies. I'm at the healing station. I'm supposed to be stitching a dummy's arm, but instead I'm doodling on the skin with fake blood. The instructor looks over at my work and sighs.

"Did you consider the camouflage station?" She asks me. I walk over there. Unfortunately 5 tributes are already there. The girl from 10, both from 5, girl from 6, and the boy from 9. I take a seat next to the girl from 10, she looks pretty advanced.

"Hi," I say, "I'm Travis." The girl looks up from her work and smiles, ever so slightly, one would hardly know what feeling was playing on her lips.

"I'm Rachel," she says.

In the next 45 minutes we have not only made an alliance, but mastered the mediocre camouflage. After saying good bye to the instructor for camouflage, we decide to make fires. We head over to the corner where the fire making instruction is. The instructor isn't there, but laminated sheets of paper tell us the basics. The fire making station is set up as a forest, spare logs and sticks next to a pit and log. I take a seat next to the pit, and place some sticks down. Making a fire is harder than it looks. I'm wrapped up in my own little world until I smell smoke. I look up to see Rachel tending a perfect little fire.

"How did you do that!?" I asked, amazed. She pointed to a box of matched nearby.

"Is that even aloud?" I said. She nodded. She pointed to the laminated sheet furthest to the left.

"That sheet said if you can't or finished making a fire, then work on tending it." She pointed out. Oh. We go to the edible plants station next.


	6. Training Day 2

**Training Day 2**

**Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, District 3**

As I walk through the training center doors, I can see that I can't win this. The boy from 1, Jason, is demonstrating how well he can chop off a dummy's head with a spear, the boy from 6 is hitting the target every time with his arrows, and the girl from 11 is throwing extremely heavy stuff around. Only they are in the training center, and today's about making allies. I head over to the girl from 11, because I want to also throw a metal ball. I take the heaviest one on the rack, and it drops next to my feet. A mass of laughter comes over from where the careers just arrived. I feel my face turn red as I pick it up again.

"What are you going to do with that? Drop it on your toes?" The boy from 2 shouts, and earns a massive round of laughter from the other careers, even though it wasn't that funny.

My face is boiling with anger now. I heave the metal ball over all the racks, until it comes crashing down on the boy from 6's foot, who has seemed to join the careers. He yelps, then starts groaning.

"Hey!" Eddie, the spear throwing instructor says. He and the fire making instructor, Gary, walk over and steer me out of the training center. On the way, I catch a glimpse of the boy from 6's foot. It's smashed flat. On the way out, I have a thought. _I could kill with those things_.

In an hour, I'm back in the training center, but the boy from 6, Lee, is taking the rest of the day off with the medics. None of the instructors are letting me train with the metal balls, so I'm working with tridents. I'm not as good as the kids from 4, but I can do better than most. I can throw tridents and stab a dummy, impaling them every time.

In fact, the only kids who are better than me are Thalia and Nico from 4, and Percy from 12. Tridents would probably be my weapon of choice, if they don't have metal balls in the arena. While I'm throwing tridents, Percy and his district partner, Annabeth, come over to me.

"Hey," Percy says.

"Hi," I say, not stopping throwing tridents.

"You have to hold the trident looser. It's sticking to your hand, so you don't have maximum power" Percy points out. I look at my hand and notice that my knuckles are holding the trident so hard, they're turning white. I loosen my grip, and throw. The trident goes all the way through the dummy.

"Wow" Percy, Annabeth, and I say in unison.

"Thanks." I tell Percy.

"Anytime" he says.

The rest of the day we help each other with stations. Percy's good at swords and tridents, I'm good with spears and heavy metal balls, and Annabeth is smart with survival stuff, like plants and berries. Annabeth makes a fire in 12 seconds.

We go to lunch, even though most tributes stay training. I finish, and leave by myself because Percy and Annabeth are still eating. I wander over to the knot tying station, where my district partner, Travis, is. He's constructed a whole net using some kind of knot. Now, he's using more knots to make a snare.

"Hi!" He says when he sees me. "Can you hold this rope?" he asks, and shoves a rope into my hands before I can answer. I hold onto it as Travis jogs to the other side of the room. Then he runs over to me, and steps in a circle of rope that's been connected to the rope I'm holding. It doesn't do anything.

"Darn it!" Travis says. He examines the rope that was in my hands, as I walk away.

_I might not be able to win this, but at least I can try._


	7. Chapter 7

**Training Day 3**

**Nico Di' Angelo**

I hate myself. On our first training day I met the boy from 12, Percy. And I couldn't get my eyes off him. I spent that entire day watching him. Yesterday, I spent the entire day trying to spark up a fire, and I got it at the last minute—only to realize I had been forgetting the obvious detail. This morning I tied a few knots, though I've always wondered what good that does in the Hunger Games. I'm at the trident station, throwing some tridents with Percy, who is asking for help every time I skewer a dummy and his trident barely goes into one.

**I know this is soooooooo short, but I've decided to write much shorter chapters until the games.**


	8. Private Training Sessions

**AN: Due to reviews, I have Annabeth's POV in this chapter, along with Thalia's.**

**Private Training Sessions**

**Thalia Grace, District 4**

It hasn't been even 5 minutes after my District partner, Nico, went in; and my name is booming in the waiting room. I see the tributes from 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 watching me as I walk into the training center.

Great. Now they know my name. I've been trying to keep that a secret; I just wanted to be sly and elusive in the arena. I guess I can still be, but not as secretive. Too bad.

The training center is cold when I walk in, but I bet it's warm and toasty in the game makers' viewing area. I see some tridents stuck in the dummies, most likely from Nico. In the knot tying station some traps are set up, the wall has dents in it, some dummies have holes in them, and the berry game is flickering with the high scores. When I walk to the knot tying station, I step on chunks of plastic; the same material to make dummies.

The knot tying station, I have not used once in training, but at home in 4 I tie knots all the time. I tie some simple knots to get warmed up, and then move on to one I use regularly on our fishing boat. It's not impressive, but some game makers are nodding. If they like this, then I'm guaranteed a high score. I perfect some knots most kids at home can't do, then tie a great one I learned a week before the reaping. I decide to do one my father hasn't taught me, but even when I was a toddler I watched him perform this difficult knot. He messed up a lot; Thinking back on it, that must have been where I picked up all those curse words. The knot is very tricky—you see, either you miserably fail, or tie an outstanding knot. My fingers fumble with the knot, until an outstanding knot has been made. The game makers silently applaud, impressed, as I make my way over to the tridents.

I like tridents. In close-up combat tridents give you an advantage, since their handle is so long you can stab with a less likely chance of your opponent stabbing you. Plus, tridents can be used in long-distance, too. The three points is a more likely chance of hitting your target.

I place my hand on the smooth, metal handle and grip it tight. I position it to get ready to throw, and… swoosh, my tridents goes; it it's the center of my target—the dummy's heart.

"You may be dismissed" Chiron, the head game maker says in an orderly voice, as the other game makers scribble something on their clip boards.

I walk out of the training center, proud. I may not win, but at least I have a chance.

**Annabeth Chase, District 12**

_I'm screwed_. That's the first thing I think when the game makers loudly applaud my District partner (and boyfriend), Percy. Then there's my name booming into the waiting room. But the announcer, Dionysus Wine, says my name like 'Anniebell Cheese', rather than my real name, Annabeth Chase.

I walk into the training center which is burning hot. Chiron, the head game maker nods, as a sign for me to begin. He's up in the viewing area, which is probably nice and cool. Weapons, paint, and chopped-up dummies are littered across the floor, and I have to be careful not to get my foot impaled by spikey metal balls. I pick up an elegant sword, iron, with a flat, sharp blade and stone handle. I motion for an instructor to come down to fight with me. I step into a roped-off section, just as a wiry instructor with floppy blonde hair comes down. He's holding a stone sword, that isn't so long. The quality of my weapon should be enough to beat him. He thrusts his sword into my left arm. It's not a dangerous hit, and he has lost his weapon. I lightly slice his leg, and he yelps. I'm about to hit him again, but Chiron dismisses me.

**AN: Thanks for all the favorites and follows! Don't forget to review—I want to do what I'm doing right, or wrong.**


End file.
